


Slugger

by shitai



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Mild Blood, What's the opposite of a meet cute?, because this is it, only a nosebleed though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitai/pseuds/shitai
Summary: Cyrus is never going to another sports game ever again





	Slugger

Cyrus had hated sports. He’d never had the right strength or stamina to succeed in any of them, and the other guys on fellow teams were always much more testosterone-driven than he was. It was never really his scene. The most athletic he’d ever been was playing Wii Sports.

 

So, when Mars invited him along to her boyfriend’s upcoming baseball game for their school team, his first thought was to immediately decline. He’d much rather stay at home and keep working on the computer he was making currently. That was a much better use of his time, frankly. But when Mars offered to pay for his ticket, and buy him some food whilst he was there, he agreed that he’d go along, even if it was just to make her happy.

 

Mars had managed to get them seats close to the front, right in the view of all the players. Which was alright at first, at least he could see what was going on. And the food wasn’t that good, but it was at least something. He didn’t know any of the rules or what was going on, but it was somewhat entertaining.

 

One of the last few players, part of Cyrus’ school team walked up to the plate. The crowd were already cheering, but Cyrus didn’t know what for. He seemed very charismatic, a large grin upon his face as he readied the bat. The ball was thrown, and Cyrus looked away. He knew how this went now, the ball was hit and the batter ran or didn’t run depending on what happened.

 

He probably should have been paying more attention, because Cyrus was swiftly hit in the face by a baseball. 

 

Immediately, his nose began gushing blood, and he had to make a mad dash to the bathrooms to bend over a sink and plug his nose with a tissue. Somehow, in the midst of the shock and blood, he’d managed to grab the offending baseball and stuff it into his pocket. He turned the water on in the sink and ran the ball under it quickly to get his blood off it. Well, free souvenir, he supposed. He slipped it back into his pocket and pinched the bridge of his nose, watching the last of the blood drip into the sink as his nose finally let up. He turned the faucet on, rinsing the water down the sink and then wiping his nose. After this, he was never letting Mars drag him to another baseball game again

 

By the time he walked out of the bathroom, it seemed that Cyrus had been one of the last few to leave. The game had ended without him, the home team winning. Cyrus didn’t care who won, but he was at least glad his school had done something. Now to find Mars and chew her out for making him leave home all for a broken nose.

 

She was stood with her boyfriend and her boyfriend’s friends, a circle of men all in sports uniform and incredibly sweaty. In other words, Mars was stood in the middle of Cyrus’ idea of hell. But, he was getting a ride home with her, so he slowly walked up to the group, tapping Mars on the shoulder.

 

“You’re back! I thought you’d died of blood loss in there or something” Mars laughed “But anyway, Gio, this is my friend you hit. This is Cyrus!”

 

One of the boys stepped forward and gave Cyrus a short wave. “My name is Giovanni, it’s nice to meet you. I’m sorry that I managed to hit you. But it was a good shot though, right?”

 

“I don’t really know what makes a shot good,” Cyrus said simply, taking a proper look at Giovanni. His hair was slicked back with sweat, had a big grin on his face, and his uniform was showing his tan arms. He looked exactly like the kind of man shojo manga lusted over, the high school baseball player way out of the innocent girl’s league. He had charisma, he exuded it in every aspect of his being. Cyrus felt intimidated, and not just because the man was a good half foot taller than him.

 

“Well, made it into the audience. Home run” Giovanni grinned at Cyrus “You get the ball?”

 

Cyrus nodded and reached into his pocket, pulling the baseball out and turning it over in his hand a few times “Yeah, I did.”

 

“Come on Cyrus, no need to stroke Gio’s ego anymore,” Mars said “I’m gonna take him home. See you guys later!” She said with a wave, linking arms with Cyrus.

 

Cyrus shook his arm out of Mars’ grip “No, I don’t need a ride anymore. I want to talk for a little while.” he said, standing his ground

 

“Cyrus? Wanting to talk to jocks? Never thought I’d see the day!” Mars laughed “Whatever. See you later!” she said, waving again and walking off to her car.

 

Without Mars there, Cyrus was visibly more nervous, but he still wanted to talk to Giovanni. Giovanni seemed to have the same intention, as he stepped away from the circle of guys to be alone with Cyrus. The others were starting to slowly leave, since they had no need to stay.

 

“Well then, pass me the ball for a second” Giovanni said, holding his hand out. Cyrus did, dropping the ball into Giovanni’s hand. He groaned when the taller man pulled out a pen, he really should have heeded Mars’ advice not to stroke his ego- he was signing the ball! Some guy he was-

 

Gio threw it back to Cyrus, but despite the short distance Cyrus still dropped the ball. As he bent down to pick it up, Giovanni began to walk off. Cyrus stood up and turned the ball over in his hand to look at the signature. 

 

It wasn’t a signature, though. It was a phone number, neatly printed in short, unassuming script. 

 

Cyrus looked at Giovanni, going to say something, but the other boy just winked and turned a corner, walking out of view.

 

Cyrus looked down at the ball again, slipping it into his pocket. He’d text Giovanni later. But for now, he had to find a way home.

 

Maybe he’d consider another baseball game some other time.


End file.
